


paralyzed by the sight of you

by scribbleddreaming



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Bondage smut, Fluff, M/M, kinky alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleddreaming/pseuds/scribbleddreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert had always known something very important: still waters run deep. Innocence was, more often than not, a cover for buried passions. And innocent, nice, little boys were - more often than not - much dirtier than they let on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paralyzed by the sight of you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say about this, except that an asexual virgin might not be the best person to write bondage smut, but I hope you'll enjoy! Comments are appreciated.

Herbert had always known something very important: still waters run deep. Innocence was, more often than not, a cover for buried passions. And innocent, nice, little boys were - more often than not - much dirtier than they let on.

Of course, Herbert relished in innocence; a blushing, wide-eyed boy who can barely stutter words out is a delight, reinvigorating. Nothing turned him on more than taking a chaste boy and corrupting him thoroughly; seeing them buck up their hips and moan in pleasure for something they'd never dared to uncover. And how had he enjoyed it with his beautiful Alfred; well, Alfred had lost the capacity to actually blush, but Herbert had a vivid imagination, so it didn't matter much. Especially not when he had that pretty, pale little boy open up beneath him, both literally and figuratively; he could practically see the hidden depths open up to him, all those whispered thoughts Alfred might have had fleetingly but always suppressed beneath what a proper man should be, all those forbidden things he might have longed for sometimes at night, but never let himself think about. Nothing could be more beautiful than seeing his Alfred lie back and moan in release, finally free from all societal chains that have bound him.

And as Herbert had always known, innocence is fleeting, temporary; you just have to dig deep enough and you'll uncover what's beneath and then, innocence is lost. Alfred had taken to Herbert's style of living faster than he had expected; soon, he had become unfazed by Herbert's wandering hands, squeezing his thighs, Herbert's exploring tongue on every inch of his body, Herbert's fangs scratching the tender skin at his neck, digging in, tasting blood. While Alfred might still be shy and uncomfortable with affection in public, his moans and high-pitched whines and breathless pleads for more when they're alone told Herbert all he needed to know.

But, Herbert might have underestimated how deep Alfred's still waters really run.

Herbert had been prodding Alfred more and more, bit by bit, trying to find out if Alfred would respond to, let's say, alternative ways of having sex, but he couldn't quite determine whether Alfred would be interested or ready.

"Ah, ah, Herbert", Alfred whimpered hotly while mouthing at the vampire's neck, licking over the little holes he had left earlier. He gripped a bit of Herbert's silky hair and bucked up against his lover. Herbert responded in kind, fucking Alfred harder, thrusting in deeper and hitting the spot that made stars burst behind Alfred's eyes. He sobbed loudly against Herbert's skin, peppering uncoordinated kisses along his bruised neck. Herbert knew that Alfred was now at his most wanton and this was his chance. He took Alfred's thin wrists in his hands and strongly held them above the boy's head, looking down to see Alfred's reaction while still fucking into him.

Alfred opened his eyes and Herbert could see the naked lust in them as well as something completely new and unrecognizable to Alfred, as if some invisible stretched rope had snapped in him. „Turn", was all Alfred could manage to squeeze out with his voice much darker than usual. Herbert let go of Alfred's wrists and turned over with Alfred, who quickly straddled Herbert and started kissing him ferociously. Alfred started fumbling for something on the ground and had to pull away a bit to grab it, coming up with Herbert's shirt he had quickly discarded early on. He looked at his young lover in puzzlement, not entirely sure what was going to happen now. Something in Alfred had changed; he looked at Herbert as if he was prey.

"Arms up," Alfred bit out and before Herbert could even lift them, Alfred grabbed them roughly and held them up to the iron frame of Herbert's bed. He took Herbert's long and flowing shirt and started clumsily tying the vampires wrists to the winding curves of the iron, fumbling fingers trembling while fastening the makeshift roped he had created. Herbert was very glad he didn't need the blood circulation in his wrists as Alfred had tied him up very strongly, but he could barely concentrate on these things as he was watching his pretty boy almost going crazy in lust over the sight Herbert presented. Alfred moaned loudly at the sight of his lover tied up for him. "God, I've wanted to do this for so…," he managed to say before bending down to filthily kiss Herbert while rubbing his hands up and down Herbert's bound arms, as if he could barely believe this was really happening.

Alfred started spreading apart Herbert's thighs and took one of his hands to start preparing Herbert while using the other to steady himself, because he thought he might pass out. Herbert was caught between amazement and arousal, marveling at how much his boy was into this and how hot it was. Alfred kept spreading Herbert open, first with two slick fingers, then with three, all the while not keeping his eyes off Herbert and his tied up wrists. Alfred wanted to burst; he had been secretly thinking about what it would be like to have Herbert at his disposal, completely helpless and left completely at Alfred's mercy. He could tease him for hours if he liked; he knew Herbert wouldn't try to struggle free because he knew Herbert wanted this, too. That image alone could send him over the edge, torturing Herbert slowly and having him enjoy every second.

Slowly, Alfred slipped his fingers out and slid up to kiss Herbert languidly, reveling in his lover's taste, probingly stroking his tongue along the inside of the vampire's mouth. Herbert let out a quiet whine, making Alfred smirk slightly. He pressed a little peck on the corner of Herbert's mouth and started slowly kissing his way down Herbert's neck, nipping at his throat a bit with his fangs without really penetrating the skin, looking up at Herbert and grinning widely.

"Are you trying to tease me, love?" Herbert panted.

"Well, I'm going to have to take advantage of you all… defenseless," Alfred replied shakily before returning to his task, moving his way down Herbert's collarbone and further down to lick at his nipples, making Herbert arch. Feeling him all restrained by the bounds he's in made Alfred's cock jump. Alfred kept playing with the man's nipples while one of his hands slipped down to push two fingers back in Herbert's hole. He was trying to keep the slow pace, but it was getting increasingly more difficult with Herbert squirming under him. He started mouthing wetly at every strip of skin he could find, kissing and mumbling incoherently. "Been dreaming about this, fuck, you look so good," Alfred couldn't keep track of his own mouth or grab hold of any thought fleeting through his mind, he was far too turned on to think properly. Herbert tangled his pale hand in Alfred's hair and gripped tight, trying to keep hold as if he would float away if he didn't. "Come on, love," he pleaded.

To hell with it, Alfred thought. He doesn't have the patience to play with Herbert right now; he would have to do that another time when he wasn't so painfully hard and aching. He prepared himself before pushing into Herbert, who screamed out in pleasure when Alfred was finally in him. Those moments of waiting before moving went by torturously slow, but when Herbert finally looked at him and nodded slightly, he almost sobbed with the feeling of having Herbert all around him. The older vampire tried to move his hands, longing to be able to grip his lover's slim hips and guide his thrusts, but unable to. Alfred noticed and heard Herbert's slight huff of frustration and just that managed to make him fuck with more determination.

Herbert tried to keep his eyes open to see the fervor in absolute debauched lust in Alfred's eyes, to really savor it, see his innocent little boy fucking him into oblivion, but he couldn't; too blissed out to even lift his head he just enjoyed what Alfred was giving him, responding by moaning and whimpering because that was the only thing he could do. Alfred bent down to kiss him sloppily, lovingly, a small tender gesture that made sunlight appear behind Herbert's closed eyelids. Alfred felt himself not being able to keep going for long, so he slipped a hand down to stroke up and down Herbert's cock while continuing to kiss him. Soon, they were both coming, screaming into each other's mouths and they both went slack. Slowly, Alfred pulled out of Herbert, kissed him quickly and untied Herbert's shirt from around his wrists with trembling fingers. He carelessly threw it on the floor and laid back in Herbert's now outstretched arm, nuzzling into the other's neck. They just laid there silently for a few moments, both still too enraptured to speak. Alfred's hand found its way on Herbert's bare chest, stroking patterns into the pale skin.

"You know, mon chéri, next time you want to tie me up, please don't use my good shirts for it."


End file.
